This is Clearly the Box's Fault Preview
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: It's like your everyday common story, Alex is your basic Soul Eater fanboy while his best friend is someone that enjoys terroizing people instead of watching boring old anime. Of course, fate had to be mean and send these two into the series, Ritchie is NOT happy. PREVIEW !


**AN:**

**Tailsdoll123: Hi, this is my first fanfiction on Soul Eater so I am sorry if it's not good. I hope you like the preview, we worked so hard on it. Although it does follow the Soul Eater anime plot I assure you that every bit will have something original and have way different scenes then the anime!**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX: Hi, this is my second time working with someone on a story and my first time working on one like this. So, I hope you enjoy it. I can assure you it won't be a cliché, regular Soul Eater OC story and will keep you interested from the very first sentence. **

**Tailsdoll123: Without further ado~**

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Soul Eater

**Claim: **Moonlightpheonix-xX owns Alex while I own Ritchie

**Warning: **Language and annoying swords

Enjoy~

**15/06/2012-Changed some spelling errors**

* * *

**Scene 1-Alex the Fanboy and Ritchie the bully**

If there was one word to describe Alex Whitaker, it was Fanboy. Whenever somebody saw the blond-haired boy, they would either see him watching an anime episode on his phone or reading some manga in the school library.

The one thing he loved the most was an anime called Soul Eater.

Ever since his friend Rowena Heartword-a girl that had a big crush on him-introduced him to the series, he was obsessed with it.

Of course, that did nothing but piss Ritchie Ashwood off.

You see unlike Alex, who was a kind, easily-likeable person, Ritchie was someone who people tended to avoid. The people that mostly avoided her were nerds, social rejects and the like.

Why you ask? Because she was a bully.

Now everyone at school was troubled about these two particular people. The reason being because Alex is, well, a nerd and Ritchie is a cold hearted fighter.

So how the heck are these two friends?

Some speculated that Ritchie was using him to get money from his parents, who had recently divorced and split a large sum of money. Others say that they are in a secret relationship.

Everyone else shuts their trap because all the others above always get beaten up by Ritchie.

The truth was that Alex managed to do something to Ritchie that nobody else had ever done, stood up to her and punched her back. Of course this was something nobody dared to do because they were afraid they would get hurt.

Hitting Ritchie = death.

But somehow, in someway, Alex managed to do this and live. That in its self was a mystery best left alone.

So yeah, a few years later and they were friends, best friends in fact. They had a lot in common but the one they did not have in common was anime.

Ritchie hated Soul Eater and she hadn't even seen the series.

But nonetheless they were friends and that was that.

It was a shame though, that they had no idea what was to come.

* * *

**Scene 2-Help! My friend had turned into a Bat!**

As he ran down the empty street, Alex felt like he had seen the place before. It was nagging at him, bouncing around his mind. Even the moon stood out to him!

It had a face for Pete's sake! What moon had a face on it?

But that wasn't what was bothering him at the moment. It was the item in which he clutched to his chest. A simple wooden bat with little metal spikes on the top. The reason he clung to it? Well…

"Where are you running to? As if anyone would believe I was a girl!"

His best friend, Ritchie, had turned into a bat.

"This is clearly your fault, Alex!"

"My fault? You're the one who opened the box!"

"Who leaves a box out in the open?"

"It was in my house!"

"Your door was unlocked…I blame this on your stupid Soul Eater obsession! If you weren't so obsessed with it, you wouldn't have bought the box from that store!"

Alex sighed, knowing that she was going to go ranting on for a while. Looking ahead, he saw a familiar pumpkin shaped house. No wait, it was a pumpkin!

"Who lives in a pumpkin in the middle of a city?" He wondered to himself thinking of any possible reasons why such a person would.

Feeling that familiar sense again, he wearily walked up to the door and knocked on it, hearing an echo as he did.

"I guess nobody is home," Ritchie said. But before they could turn around to look for help somewhere else, the door opened and a very familiar girl came into view.

She had long purple hair, two bits curling out in the front. She also wore a short black dress, a black hat and curly black boots. The two things that stood out were her well endowed chest and her mischievous hazel eyes.

It was then that it clicked into Alex's head.

He was in Soul Eater, the anime he had loved for three years straight ever since it came out.

He so hoped this was not a dream.

The woman, he knew as Blair, smiled at him. "Hello~ Can I help you young man?"

"…Err…"

"Alex, hurry up!"

Oh, he forget that Ritchie had turned into a weapon….

"OH MY GOD! MY FRIEND HAS BEEN TURNED INTO A BAT!"

"…Bastard."

* * *

**Scene 3-Is it a BOY or a GIRL?**

The meister and weapon watched as the monster crumbled to dust. All that was left of it was it's soul, a red Kishin egg.

A grey glow surrounded the room before Ritchie turned back into her human form. She sighed, wincing a little. It was painful to be smashed onto things and she had a theory that Alex was hitting other things on purpose.

It wasn't just the Kishin egg in the room, there were also quite a few human souls around. It was lucky, pure chance, that they managed to defeat the evil human before things got bad.

Alex turned to look at Ritchie expectantly while she stared at him in confusion.

"Go on then."

"What?"

"You're supposed to eat the Kishin egg."

"The what?"

"The red glowy thing."

"…._What?"_

He shook his head while Ritchie gave him a disgusted look. "I just killed that thing and you want me to _eat_ it? What kind of sick anime is this?"

"Well if you eat 99 evil human souls and one witch soul, you can become a Death Scythe!" He exclaimed, thinking about how wonderful it would be to wield a Death Scythe.

Ritchie snorted, "News flash buddy, I'm not planning to be a Death Scythe, our main goal is to find a way to get out of here. You may love this place but I hate it! I mean, there's a girl that's to nerdy (Maka), a guy that thinks he's cool (Soul), an egomaniac (Black*Star), a pushover (Tsubaki), an OCD freak (Death the Kid), a scaredy cat (Liz) and a hyperactive buffoon (Patti.)"

Alex was about to rebuke when he noticed someone at the doorway. He slowly turned around to face the figure and his face went blank.

Oh no, this was not _good._

At the doorway stood a person with short pink-purple hair and black eyes. The person wore a long black dress, the type both genders can wear, with a white collar. On the person's feet were black boots.

Alex knew this person and felt sorry for them. It was Crona and judging where they were in the series, they were still working for Medusa.

Shit, that meant they were screwed.

When Ritchie noticed that Alex was not paying attention to her, she turned to see what had her past victim so interested. When she did, she felt her breath hitch.

She had to admit, the person was adorable but there was something just 'wrong' about that person. But the most troubling thing was…

"Hey, is that a guy or a girl?"

"I..I don't know. The series actually never said what gender the person was."

"How can a person not have a gender?"

"The Japanese are alright with referring to someone as an 'it' but because we think it's wrong to do that, the English version just made it so that Crona is a boy."

"Oh, so his name is Crona."

Luckily for the two, Crona did not hear what they were saying. Both Alex and Ritchie decided to refer to Crona as a boy until they found out the truth about Crona's gender.

Crona looked at the two strangers nervously, "What should I do? I don't know how to deal with girls or strange boys!"

"HEY! I'M NOT STRANGE!" Alex yelled, looking offended.

"Yes you are."

"SHUT UP RITCHIE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!"

"Do you want me to hit you?"

"…No…"

Suddenly Crona bent over and from his back burst out what appeared to be black blood. After a while it began to take shape and took the form of a large, black, bulking figure with a white x on it's face. Two pin-ball like eyes also sprouted on it's face with black pupils.

Richie took one look at it and said, "Wow, that it was ONE ugly creature."

"I don't know, he reminds me of you when you wake up."

-WHACK-

"OW!"

* * *

**Scene 4-FOOL!**

Ritchie watched apathetically as Black*Star and Death the Kid fought over who was the true 'hero' that got the Holy Sword. To her, she did not really care. It was a sword, you can find those anywhere.

Suddenly, a glow surrounded the room. Instead of the sword was a weird white creature with a waist coat and a hat on.

But no pants…

"I am Excalibur, my legend began in the twelfth century!"

Black*Star looked at the thing in confusion before saying, "Lame."

Kid did not also look happy.

Ritchie on the other hand…

"HAHAHA! THAT'S EXCALIBUR? OH MY GOD, THAT'S SO FREAKIN FUNNY!"

Yeah, I guess Ritchie is not one to hide her emotions.

"Fool! What is your names?"

"Well I'm Black*-"

"Fool! My legend began in the twelfth century! Pick a number between 1 and 12!" Excalibur interrupted, making Black*Star annoyed.

"1 obviously because I'm going to become number one!"

"8 because it's perfectly symmetrical.

"None, because only nerds care about numbers," Ritchie said, getting annoyed looks from both of the Meisters.

"Fools! You are not worthy to choose numbers!"

"But I didn't-"

"Fool!"

"Hey, will you stop-"

"Fool!"

"Say fool one more time-"

"Fool!"

"And it means-"

"Fool!"

"You are-"

"Fool!"

"Gay!"

"My legend began in the twelfth century!"

"AH! WILL YOU SHUT THE (beep) up! You son of a (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep) (beep)! (Beep)!"

Both Black*Star and Death the Kid stared at her in mortification before Death the Kid shrugged, "At least her language was symmetrical."

Ritchie after having blown a fuse breathed in and out. She needed to calm down, or she may just crack.

"…FOOL!"

"AGH!"

* * *

**Scene 5-IT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!**

Alex was shocked at the size of Kid's home, Gallows Manor. Everything looked so…symmetrical.

'_Well it is Kid, duh.'_

"Come on inside Alex, you act like you've never been in a house before," Liz called over, seeing the blonde haired boy stood in the doorway.

"I've been in a house before but never a mansion! Everything looks so perfect!" He said, which got him a proud smile from Kid.

"Well of course, everything has to be perfectly symmetrical!"

Patti giggled, "It's a shame that you aren't though!"

Both Alex and Liz looked at Patti in shock before turning slowly to look at Kid, who looked as if he was frozen. He then slowly began to descend on his knees before curling up on the ground.

"I'm not symmetrical…I'm trash…I'M WORSE THEN GARBAGE!" His tears began falling on the floor and before he could stop himself, Alex spoke.

"Aw, don't do that Kid, you'll make the floor unsymmetrical with your tears."

"….."

"….."

"Shit, I shouldn't have said that."

"AGH! NOW I'VE RUINED THE SYMMERTY!"

Alex was afraid to tell him that when he walked into the house, he had accidentally knocked over a picture frame by two inches.

"I'll tell him later…."

"GARBAGE! NOTHING MORE THEN GARBAGE!"

* * *

**Tailsdoll123: I hoped you liked the preview, if we get enough responses then we will post the story soon! Sorry if I did the characters wrong…**

**Moonlightpheonix-xX: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R**


End file.
